Que no amanezca
by miss marianne
Summary: ¿qué pasa por la mente de Hermione y de Severus durante una noche que pasan juntos?.. ONESHOT


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes, nombres y lugares mencionados no me pertenecen a mí sino a la increíble mente de la señora JK Rowling…

Las acciones sí son producto de mi imaginación :P

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste y no sean muy duros conmigo en caso contrario!! Jajaa

Las partes en _cursiva _corresponden a los pensamientos de los personajes..

Ahora sí… a leer!! =D

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Que no amanezca…_

La prefecta se encontraba reposada en el blanco pecho del hombre que amaba. Le estaba costando muchísimo conciliar el sueño, pero eso no la sorprendía, le pasaba lo mismo cada noche que pasaba con él y también en los días siguientes. Era como si su mente tuviera miedo de olvidar todo en caso de caer dormida.

Su cabeza subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. En un momento sintió que él se movía y ella se enderezó para no incomodarlo. Y se quedó allí, sentada en su cama, mirándolo dormir y pensando en lo mucho que lo amaba. En cómo habían llegado a eso, en la primera vez que lo besó, que le dijo todo lo que él significaba para ella, que vio felicidad en esos ojos negros que tanto la cautivaban...

Recordaba ese momento casi palabra por palabra, minuto por minuto... Estaban en ese mismo despacho el día miércoles 21 de febrero. Ella estaba ahí porque él había tenido el coraje de asignarle el primer castigo de su vida. Nunca, jamás la habían castigado, ni siquiera en el colegio muggle al que había ido antes de enterarse que era diferente…

El castigo se debía simplemente al hecho de que ella había ayudado al pobre de Neville a mejorar su poción multijugos para que no sacara otro 0, cosa que echaría por tierra los sueños del muchacho de dedicarse a la herbología una vez que terminara Hogwarts. Por suerte, la tarea que le había asignado era sencilla, totalmente distinta a las asquerosidades que ella sabía que les había mandado hacer a Harry y a Ron, ella sólo tendría que ordenar los libros del profesor y acomodarlos por tema, nombre y año de edición, cosa que le resultaba pan comido.

Lo único que la ponía nerviosa y la hacía equivocarse cada dos por tres, era el hecho de que hacía unos pocos meses había descubierto que ese hombre la ponía nerviosa como ningún otro... Ni siquiera Ron, a quien había olvidado tan rápidamente que ahora le parecía imposible que en algún momento ella había estado enamorada de él… Ahora era esclava de esos fríos ojos negros, de esa voz que cada vez que decía algo la hacía estremecer y erizaba todos los pelos de su cuerpo, de ese perfume fuerte y masculino que transportaban su mente a lugares donde una chica decente no iría jamás…

Tan sólo unas semanas antes había llegado a la única conclusión posible y era que ella, la estudiante ejemplar, la prefecta, la leona protectora del gran Harry Potter estaba loca e irremediablemente enamorada de su profesor de Pociones… Y ahora esto, él la había castigado sin saber que el peor castigo para ella era tener que estar durante horas encerrada con él en su despacho sin poder besarlo, sin poder probar esos labios que la obsesionaban a más no poder…

Después de una hora de rotular y ordenar los libros (_"encima es tan inteligente! Me encantaría poder leer aunque sea la mitad de todos estos libros! Saber aunque sea la mitad de lo que el sabe…")_ levantó la cabeza y miró por la ventana, era una noche hermosa que invitaba a pensar que las cosas imposibles podrían hacerse realidad. Pero sólo esa noche, esa noche era la única oportunidad que tenía para demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él…

Casi sin pensarlo se levantó y caminó hacia él, quién se encontraba en su escritorio corrigiendo los trabajos que le habían entregado ese mismo día los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin, entre ellos estaba el suyo por supuesto, y aún hoy no sabe de dónde sacó el valor necesario para hacer lo que hizo, pero corrió los trabajos a un costado, aunque no pudo evitar ver que su heroico amigo había desaprobado nuevamente (_"otro 3 para Harry? Pero cómo? Si yo lo ayudé a hacer este trabajo!)_, le sacó la pluma de las manos y se sentó en el escritorio. Él la miró sorprendido pero no hizo nada para sacarla de allí, estaba estupefacto, y sin decirle nada ella lo tomó del rostro y lo besó.

Al principio fue un beso tímido, solo con los labios porque él no abría la boca, al parecer estaba paralizado (_ay no! Ahora que hago? De esta no zafo, seguro que me echan del colegio!... bueno basta ya Hermione! Por qué no dejas de besarlo? No te das cuenta que él no lo está pasando bien?) _pero justo cuando estaba por soltarlo, ruborizada como nunca lo había estado antes y preparándose para echarse a correr hasta su sala común y quedarse allí para siempre, él la tomo de la cintura, la sentó sobre su regazo y le devolvió el beso con más pasión de la que ella creía que ese hombre era capaz de dar…

A partir de se momento, todo siguió su curso y su amor se fue haciendo cada vez más y más grande. Ella lo amaba con locura y él estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado. Aprovechaban cada minuto que tenían para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban y que se necesitaban… Como lo habían hecho esa noche, a escondidas como siempre, escudándose en mentiras y engaños sólo para poder estar juntos unas horas, sabiendo que cuando la noche acabe cada uno deberá volver a su vida, a sus obligaciones, a fingir que no sienten nada el uno por el otro hasta que puedan volver a verse…

Hermione Granger levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor. Aún no estaba acostumbrada al olor a humedad que había en todas las mazmorras, pero él había hecho lo que estaba a su alcance para lograr que esa habitación fuera lo más cálida posible, razón por la cual siempre había un suculento fuego en la chimenea. Se sintió tan feliz de estar allí, que no pudo dejar de preguntarse por milésima vez por qué no podían estar siempre así. Por qué él tenía que marcharse cada vez que el maldito de Voldemort lo llamaba, dejándola sumida en un mar de desesperación, preocupada por el estado en el que él volvería... si es que volvía...

"_ay no! otra vez no!"_ Cómo se odiaba a sí misma cada vez que dejaba que esa última parte de sus preocupaciones se inmiscuyera en sus pensamientos! _"Claro que el va a volver! Siempre lo ha hecho, no? Acaso no nos ha dicho siempre Dumbledore que confiemos en él, que es el mejor espía que puede haber? Por supuesto que va a volver, lleva años haciendo esto y nunca le ha pasado nada lo suficientemente grave para preocuparse. Basta ya de llorar Hermione! A él no le gustará verte con los ojos rojos e hinchados cuando llegue de su reunión con el Innombrable… Maldito Innombrable! Cada día lo odio más..."_

Apoyó una mano en su rostro y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla... "_Merlín! Cuanto lo amo!" _Se veía tan dulce cuando dormía, tan inocente, quién podría imaginar que él había sido capaz de asesinar a... Cuantas personas? Diez? Veinte? O tal vez más? …

No, no podía dejar que esas ideas volvieran a su mente... Ella pensaba eso de él antes de conocerlo, antes de amarlo, antes de desear pasar cada día del resto de su vida a su lado… El resto de su vida… Cómo seria? Estaría él? Tendrían hijos? y de pronto la imagen de dos chiquillos de pelo castaño y enmarañado y profundos ojos negros le pasó por la mente…

Sonrío para sí y volvió a recostarse en su pecho, pero esta vez mucho más tranquila, segura de que todo pasaría y que muy pronto podrían vivir su amor abiertamente, sin tener que esconderse, sin tener que recurrir a estúpidas excusas como castigos o charlas sobre exámenes para poder verse sin levantar sospechas. Que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en el que todos reconocieran el enorme valor y la valentía de su hombre (_"MI hombre… que bien suena eso…") _

Siguió acariciándolo y pensando en el hermoso futuro que les esperaba cuando la guerra acabase. De pronto sintió que el sueño la había invadido, le dio un último beso en el pecho, lo abrazó fuertemente, sintiéndose feliz y protegida en los brazos de SU hombre _"si, definitivamente lo llamaré así de ahora en adelante…" _y con este último pensamiento, se quedó dormida….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El espía se despertó con el roce de unos labios sobre su pecho, pero cuando iba a decirle algo, se dio cuenta que ella se había quedado dormida. La besó en su enmarañada cabellera castaña y se dispuso a acariciar su hombro. Se dijo a sí mismo que podría pasar todo el día acariciándola. El solo hecho de tocar su suave piel, lo hacía olvidar todas las cosas malas de su vida, todos los momentos que le encantaría olvidar, todas las atrocidades que se había visto obligado a cometer, todas esas personas a las que él les había arrebatado la vida _(y todo para que? Si ni siquiera veo un rápido final para esta guerra estúpida. Ni siquiera sé si voy a estar aquí mañana para verla de nuevo, para protegerla de todos los que quieren hacerle daño…)_

Sí. El sabía que querían hacerle daño. Tenían miles de razones: ella era una Gryffindor, idolatraba a Dumbledore, había arruinado los planes del Señor Oscuro en varias oportunidades, era una sangre impura y, por sobre todas las cosas, era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y podría proporcionarles años de información sobre él… Sí. Para los Mortífagos atrapar a la muchacha era primordial.

Cuantas cosas pasaban por la mente de Severus Snape en ese momento, aunque ya ni se esforzaba por tratar de entender que hacía esa muchacha durmiendo en su cama. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, a su voz, a sus besos y abrazos, que ya no concebía la idea de vivir sin ella.

Recordó la primera vez que ella lo besó y todo lo que él había sentido en ese momento. Ya hacía dos años que se había admitido a sí mismo que la amaba, pero si ella no hubiera dado el primer paso, el jamás se habría animado a hacerlo.

Casi sin quererlo, el recuerdo del momento en que ella se metió en su corazón, le vino a la cabeza. Era en la primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Esa fue la única reunión a la que le permitieron asistir a ella y a Ron Weasley. El motivo por el que pudieron ingresar era porque Dumbledore debía indicarles los pasos a seguir para que ellos no pusieran en peligro a Potter contándole algo en sus cartas, algo que pudiera hacer que el muchacho tuviera la estúpida idea de escapar de la casa de sus tíos e irse a reunir con ellos... _(por Merlín que ese muchacho era un estúpido! Engreído y fanfarrón como su padre, cuántas veces la habría puesto en peligro sólo para hacerse el héroe? Sinceramente, si no le hubiera jurado a Dumbledore que iba a protegerlo, lo mataría yo mismo…)_

Cuando estaba deprimido, le parecía escucharla hablando con tanta pasión y convencimiento para proteger a sus amigos en esa reunión… Cuantos celos sintió ese día! Cuanto le hubiera gustado que alguien se esforzara tanto por tratar de protegerlo a él! Desde ese momento se encontró a sí mismo pensando en esa castaña más de lo que le habría gustado, o de lo que se hubiera permitido… Pero así, poco a poco, se había resignado a que esa muchacha se metiera en su mente, y en su corazón…

La amó secretamente hasta ese día en que ella le demostró que sentía lo mismo. Sonrió al recordar las actitudes infantiles que tenía para poder estar cerca de ella, mira que llegar hasta el punto de castigar a la alumna más brillante de todo Hogwarts… _(por Merlín! Que estoy haciendo? Si casi parezco un patético adolescente manejado por sus hormonas… si viera a otra persona haciendo lo que yo estoy haciendo_, _seguramente lo atacaría por idiota…)_

Pero el destino quiso que ese castigo se convirtiera en el momento más feliz de su vida, en el momento en el que pensaba cada noche antes de dormirse y cuando apenas despertaba.

Se levantó de la cama muy lentamente, para no despertarla, y se dispuso a mirar a la culpable de toda la felicidad que había sentido los últimos meses, más felicidad de la que había sentido, probablemente, en toda su vida. De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, temblando como siempre le pasaba cuando pensaba en todos los peligros que tenía sobre su cabeza y en los que estaba arrastrando a la muchacha que más había amado en su vida _(más que a Lily, Severus? Sí… definitivamente. Pensar en Lily sólo me hace recordar los peores momentos de mi vida y los errores más grandes que cometí, en cambio ella… ella me da vida, me da esperanza, me hace pensar que una vez que todo esto acabe, puedo ser feliz como nunca lo he sido y hasta formar una familia… si ella quiere por supuesto…)_

Con estas cosas en la cabeza se acercó hasta la ventana y se puso a mirar hacia fuera. Como era de madrugada, no se podía ver mucho, pero no le importaba, él sólo necesitaba sentir el aire fresco en la cara y poder despejar su mente de todas las cosas feas que había en él, todo el dolor y los crímenes que debía cometer… No soportaba dejarla cada vez que el señor Oscuro lo llamaba, ni tener que mentirle ni ocultarle cosas para que ella no sufriera… No soportaba más su doble vida ni que la gente lo apuntara con el dedo o murmurase cosas a sus espaldas… Si esos idiotas supieran lo que él hacía para protegerlos…

Entre esos pensamientos y otros en ese estilo pesimista, comenzó a sentir frío… y a extrañarla…

Caminó a la cama y le susurró "Hermione, amor" para despertarla y decirle que se moviese para él poder acostarse. Ella gruñó y con mucho desgano, en un movimiento que derritió de amor el ex -mortífago, se corrió a un costado para dejarle espacio. Severus se acostó y Hermione volvió a acostarse en su pecho. El la apretó contra sí con un brazo y sintió cuando ella volvió a dormirse, no sin antes intercambiar un par de palabras:

-Te amo amor. Nunca nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti.

-Yo también te amo mi princesa. Eres lo mejor que me ha dado la vida.

Y así, felices, abrazados y enamorados, ambos se durmieron. En paz y tranquilos, como sólo lograban hacerlo cuando dormían juntos.

Amanecía… El Sol llegaba trayendo consigo un nuevo día, pero dando fin a una noche que había sido perfecta para ambos. Ahora deberían volver a ser el profesor y la alumna, el jefe de los Slytherin y la Gryffindor por excelencia, el adulto responsable y la muchacha inexperta…

Y deberían seguir así hasta que la vida decida regalarles una nueva noche, un nuevo momento para ellos, para su amor, para su pasión y para todos esos sentimientos que los unían y que no podían expresarse libremente y como a ellos les hubiera gustado…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**


End file.
